Fluttering Finger Mindslip (technique)
This article is about the technique. For the episode, see Fluttering Finger Mindslip (episode). | Abilities = | Function(s) = | Creator(s) = | User(s) = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" }} The Fluttering Finger Mindslip is a secret Kung Fu training technique that causes short-term memory loss to whomever it is used on. The technique was first used by Po on Viper in "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Description under immediate effects of the technique]] The Fluttering Finger Mindslip was first described by Po in the Legends of Awesomeness episode of the same name when he read aloud from one of the Sacred Scrolls. It read: "If done correctly, it erases the short-term memory of its victim." When describing how to use the technique, it instructed the reader to take their hand and "swirl to the left, swirl to the right, and flutter the fingers in a twisting motion." When Po used this on the Furious Five, the effect of the technique on each member caused temporary paralysis and severely constricted pupils. The scroll also warned: "If you mindslip someone repeatedly, their memories will begin to deteriorate on their own until they can't even remember how to breathe." Master Shifu learned that Po had used the technique countless times on the Furious Five to avoid his responsibilities, where Po was then told that he only had less than an hour to reverse the effects on the Five (who now believed Taotie was their master and that Shifu was their enemy). The scroll then described an antidote: "The mindslip can be drawn out by covering the head with clay from the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance." The scroll then provided instructions on how to obtain the pot. History In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Fluttering Finger Mindslip", Po was tasked with studying the Sacred Scrolls in chronological order. Bored with the mediocre contents of the first few scrolls, Po skipped ahead and came across the Fluttering Finger Mindslip. He proceeded to use this technique frequently on the Furious Five in order to get out of trouble and chores. This eventually backfired severely, as Po discovered upon joining the Five at the dinner table and subsequently got attacked; because they were mindslipped multiple times, the Five no longer remember Po, or that a Dragon Warrior had ever been chosen. In a moment of panic, Po used the mindslip on them once more, stopping them in their tracks as well as making things even worse: now they no longer even remembered what species they were. As the Five wandered around searching for clues to their identities, Po rushed back to the Hall of Warriors and searched frantically through the scrolls for an antidote, only for Shifu to arrive and discover what Po had done. After Po reflexively used the mindslip on Shifu to avoid a scolding, they located the right scroll and discovered that if one were to use the technique too many times on someone, their minds' would slowly deteriorate on their own, until they would forget how to even breathe. With less than an hour to reverse the effects, they located the antidote in the caverns beneath the palace: the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance, situated at the far end of the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony. While Shifu went to find the Five, Po braved the corridor and retrieved the pot. After a skirmish caused by Taotie arriving at the palace and convincing the Five that Shifu and Po were enemies, Po managed to use the pot to restore the Five's memories. Later that day, Shifu and the Five asked Po how they would know that he wouldn't use the mindslip again. Po answered by mindslipping himself, successfully removing his memory of the technique as well as the fact that he was the Dragon Warrior. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Terms Category:Techniques